


Simple Things

by deliberateObliviscence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, friendship and comfort, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberateObliviscence/pseuds/deliberateObliviscence





	Simple Things

John watched his face in the mirror, observing his bloodshot, tired eyes and the almost permanently sad downturn of his mouth. He let out a long sigh, looking down at the smooth, cool porcelain of the sink. His hands gripped it's sides and tears began to fall from his large blue eyes.

His shoulders shaking, he stood up straight and went into his bedroom, sitting down at his desk and putting his head in his hands, dry sobs racking his body.

He wanted to curl up and die. Faces, twisted, bizarre, awful faces danced in front of him, snatches of those horrible nightmares. He hadn't slept in a week. He knew it would come eventually. 

John was afraid. He didn't know what these things meant. He wanted them to stop. To go away. He sobbed harder, tears pouring hot and fast down his cheeks.

"John?" John whirled around. Dave was leaning against the doorframe, his tall figure illuminated by the glowing hall light.   
"Dude I rang the doorbell like six ti- woah man, are you okay?" The light had hit John's tearstreaked face, his blue eyes puffy. Dave crossed the room, looking at John anxiously.

"No." His voice sounded small and scratchy. He put his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave tensed up at the contact, his shoulder muscles taut under John's cheek. Slowly he relaxed, putting an arm around John's shuddering shoulders. 

"Fuck bro just breathe, okay?" John lifted his head off Dave's shoulder, staring up into his face. He wiped his eyes and nodded, sniffling pathetically. Dave leaned down so his face was level with John's. 

John leaned forwards, till he was closer to Dave's face.

"Please. Don't leave." He sounded weak, but he didn't care. And Dave nodded briefly, sitting on the edge of John's bed. The bedsprings creaked and John let out a tiny sigh. Then he lay down on the bed, rolled over and closed his eyes.

He felt Dave remove John's glasses and stand up, sitting in the chair right next to John's bed.

John, exhausted as he was, let out a tiny yawn and fell fast asleep. Dave bent down, brushed John's hair off his face, and pressed his lips against John's forehead.

"Goodnight, John."


End file.
